


Across the Ocean

by JehanFerres



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Jehan is Cute, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehanFerres/pseuds/JehanFerres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan is sad. Despite being on the other side of the Atlantic, Combeferre cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1848pianist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1848pianist/gifts).



> Ah yes, JehanFerre. They're such nerds.

"Long day?" Jehan asked, smiling and waving across Skype at Combeferre. Really, the question had no meaning; he knew that Combeferre was tired from the shadows under his eyes and the set of his shoulders. But he still felt like he needed an excuse to talk to him, rather than just calling for the hell of it.

"It has rather, yes," Combeferre sighed, as a cat crawled over onto his lap. Combeferre shifted so that the cat could climb up him. She licked his ear, resting her paws on his shoulder, and Combeferre chuckled, gently stroking the cat, and then looking back at Jehan. "Sorry," he said, sighing. "You?"

"A long day, yes," he agreed. "I'm... I'm very tired. And frustrated." He heaved a sigh.

"Oh?" Combeferre pushed his hair - he'd dyed it again, black with a neon-blue fringe - back out of his eyes, and fixed Jehan with an extremely intense look. Jehan nearly had to look away, but he smiled. "Do you want to talk, or...?" He smiled gently as his cat crawled around to his other shoulder. "Ignore Jemimah," he added, putting a hand gently on the cat's back to detatch her and cradle her. "There. Less cat trouble."

"Just... Prom. Somebody pretended to ask me to go with him and..." He sighed. "I know Feuilly said I can go with him, but just... I want to go with somebody who actually likes me, not who just feels... obligated..." He groaned. "I know that's a horrible thing to say. Do you have Proms over there?"

"No we do not. We had Socials with a local girls' school, and it took me a long time to figure out why I didn't want to dance with any of them," Combeferre chuckled. "Enjolras and I usually sat at the back and read or did homework."

"I didn't have you down as the dancing sort."

"I can dance. Just..." He shrugged. "I don't want to. Well. You try being friends with a dance scholar."

"Courf?"

"The very same," Combeferre chuckled. "Sorry," he added. "So, tell me what happened with this boy?"

"He's a dick, basically. But an attractive one." He sighed softly. "But... he asked me to go with him and... I should have known that he was just doing it to upset me. But when I said 'yes' he laughed at me. And..." He sighed. "I won't say what he called me but you can guess."

"He's a shit person," Combeferre reassured him, still holding the cat gently, and stroking her head. "Hey, you'll find somebody non-shitty." He shrugged, scratching the cat under the chin.

"You will too," Jehan said.

"I have cats. People are un-necessary if you have cats." He smiled, gently. "At least they don't judge you for your sexuality, or for your gender." He gently kissed the cat's nose, and his cheek got pawed at. "Hello there, you," he said, smiling and tickling her under the chin.

"I'm sorry - everything I'm going on about must seen really insignificant to you..." Jehan mumbled. "So, how are things with you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around himself and dragging his knees up to his chest.

"You know. Same old, same old," Combeferre replied softly. "I got my letter for T, though, and I'm really nervous. I don't know what to expect, other than pain and injections." He smiled anxiously.

"That's still good, though!" Jehan said, smiling. "When's your first appointment?"

"Soon. In the realm of next month-type soon," Combeferre said, sounding a little anxious. "In other news, a snake will also be happening soon!" he added cheerily.

"Oh?" Jehan said, grinning. "What sort?"

"A ball python. Enjolras knows a breeder who would be willing to give me one," Combeferre explained with a smile. "Apparently he's a real cutie but also a total idiot. Which is an accurate description of a ball python."

"Ball python?"

"They roll up into a ball when they're scared."

"Ohh, I see!" Jehan grinned, nodding at him. "God, I wish I could actually meet him." He sighed. "And you," he added quickly, looking down at his arms and sighing. When he looked back up, Combeferre was smiling with one hand up over his mouth and nose.

"That would be nice, yes. I'll have to show the snake off to you at some point," he said, smiling. "Once he's settled in, that is."

"We can compare exotics," Jehan said, grinning as he gestured to the tank, containing a rose-hair tarantula, which was behind him. Said spider was crawling over the side of the tank. "I imagine yours will be more intelligent than mine."

"Don't speak so soon," Combeferre chuckled. "Ball pythons are notoriously stupid - but also notoriously cute, aye?" he said, grinning. Jehan smiled back, as the spider fell down the side of the vivarium. Jehan chuckled, looking over at the animal as Combeferre's cat started pawing at the older man's webcam.

"Quit that," Combeferre muttered, removing the cat. "You are being immature." He gently cradled the cat, which started batting at his cheek. "Yes, hello," he said, chuckling softly as the cat settled down. "I don't think this is a cat. She is far too placid," he chuckled as the cat yawned softly and batted a paw at his hair.

"Ugh," Jehan muttered, realising just how late it was. "I need to get going," he sighed. "I have to go and buy a suit for Prom." He didn't look overly enthusiastic, Combeferre noticed, and he really wanted to comfort him, although he knew he wouldn't be able to. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, I guess," Jehan said, sighing softly and pushing his hair out of his eyes. "I'm sorry for being so miserable," he said, smiling sadly.

"You sure you haven't got any more time?" Combeferre asked, blushing a little as his cat wriggled away, lying down on the bed beside him.

"To be honest I'm just considering skipping out on Prom anything," Jehan sighed. "Including the Prom part of it," he admitted. "I just... He's scum. Absolute homophobic scum," he growled. Combeferre nodded, scratching gently behind the cat's ear. "But I dunno what to do about it. He's attractive, and... and the only person I do like is... well... far away," he admitted, sighing.

"Courfeyrac?" Combeferre asked.

Jehan looked up, seeming a little confused, and shook his head. "No...? Nice as xe are, xe aren't the person I am thinking of."

"So...?" Combeferre smiled. "Any chance of a hint?" he asked.

"You wish," Jehan said, winking.

"I will share my cats and my snake." Combeferre grinned at him, and Jehan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're trying to seduce me with animals now?" he chuckled. "If you are, you have been successful." He winked.

"Is there something in your eye?" Combeferre chuckled, smiling at Jehan.

"Yes, romance." Jehan flopped back onto the bed with a melodramatic sigh, and Combeferre laughed.

"Ah." Combeferre was still laughing quietly. "Are you actually going to tell me, or...?"

Jehan rolled his eyes, brushing his hair out of his eyes again. "God. They don't get much more oblivious than you, do they?" he chuckled. Combeferre frowned, obviously confused. "It's you, Combeferre," Jehan said. He was still blushing, but he was rolling his eyes along with it, and smiling, and Combeferre looked utterly shocked.

"Seriously?" Combeferre said.

Jehan stared down at the bedding, blushing. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" he asked softly, hair falling over his face as he chuckled softly. Combeferre laughed too.

"Well, you definitely don't look like you are. I just... well..." He gestured to himself. "I have trouble thinking anyone could like me. Let alone you."

"Well - I definitely do like you," Jehan said, smiling softly at him. "Like, I really like you," he admitted.

Combeferre had a hand over his mouth, blushing slightly. "Well - it's late and I have to go, but... if you're interested we... could date...?" he suggested, smiling a little.

"I would really like that," Jehan said, smiling awkwardly as he ran a hand through his hair. "Anyway - goodnight!" he added, grinning.

"Night!"


End file.
